The Fellowship vs The Modern World
by Frodo-Lover
Summary: The Narrator decides to bring the Fellowship to the modern world. Beware of FANGIRLS!!! *sniff sniff* do i detect a hint of romance? (ok im not very good at summaries but just read please!) Oi its finished!!
1. Chapter One: Day One

Hobbits VS The Modern World  
  
Disclaimer: FL: sniffs ITS TRUE!! I.I.I don't own.FRODO!!!! Cries Ariliana: But!! We do own Lynn and the Narrator. FL: NOOOO ITS MY STORY LEAVE ME ALONE!!!! calms down enough to add I do own a cardboard cutout of Frodo though! Mine!! All MINE!!! My precioussssss...  
  
Day 1. It was a boring rainy day. Lynn was sitting in her room staring at her life size cardboard cut out of Frodo. "So Frodo what do you want to do today??? NO you cant go outside and chase the squirrels you'll get wet!!" Since it was very boring and the rain was pouring down and nothing our narrator decided to have some fun. Lynn being bored to tears let out another sigh and said "if only you were real!" With a poof of really bad special effects Frodo fell from the ceiling onto Lynn. "FRO FRO FRO FRODO??!!!!!!" "Where am I????? What happened to BagEnd????? And who are you????" The poor disoriented hobbit was latched onto by a very enthusiastic Lynn. "AAHHH LET GO!!!" "But I love you Frodo!!!" "GET OFF!!" All the while our lovely narrator had gotten herself a large bowl of popcorn and settled down to watch the show. "I am SOOO wonderful." Lynn looked around. "Did you hear that?" Frodo groaned. "Not again...I swear that narrator just loves us to death" As all this was getting to be rather boring The Narrator decided to throw in some more people!! All of a sudden a single mushroom fell down from the ceiling and hit Frodo on the head as a storm of carrots, and mushrooms, and lettuce, and potatoes fell down and soon a very unconscious merry and pippin landed on the bed. "Frodo why is Merry and Pippin here???" Lynn questioned shockingly. "Ask the narrator." Frodo replied gloomily. Snickering could be heard from the narrator. "WE HEARD THAT!" both Lynn and Frodo yelled.  
  
TBC please R&R 


	2. Chapter Two: Pink Bunnies and Coffee Ice...

Disclaimer: Sadly to say I do not own any Lord of the Rings characters though I should own Frodo. But Lynn, the narrator, and the pink bunnies are mine!!!!!  
  
Chapter Two: Pink Bunnies and Coffee Ice Cream for everyone!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Merry and Pippin slowly got up from the bed. "Frodo! Didn't expect to see you here!" said Merry rubbing his head. Merry and Pippin went over to Frodo. "Who is she? And why aren't we in Farmer Maggots crop?" asked Pippin. "How am I supposed to know ask the narrator!" Frodo said looking up at the ceiling. Chuckles were now coming from the narrator. "Well to answer the question obviously Frodo could not my name is Lynn." She said glaring at Frodo. "So when do we get our pints??" Both Pippin and Merry said picking up the vegetables they dropped. "Well we don't have pints we have gallons." "GALLONS?! You have gallons!" said a starry eyed Pippin. "All we have here is a gallon of milk unless you really want milk." "Where can we get a pint? I want a pint!" said Merry now getting a bit cranky. "Why don't you ask the narrator she give you a pint." Lynn said smiling. In a flash of light (more like the narrator waving a flash light around) two pints of Coffee ice cream appeared on the floor before Merry and Pippin as well as three pink bunnies. "These aren't pints, then ummmm what are they??" asked Merry. "There pints alright. Pints of ice cream! Ooh me want some ice cream!" said Lynn staring at the pint of Coffee flavored ice cream. "No its my ice cream you cant have any!" said Merry "But I want some ice cream. Let me have some." Lynn said a bit harsher. "Let me have some! Nooo mine! I want some though! You cant have any!!" Both Lynn and Merry said fighting over the pint of ice cream while Pippin sat down and ate his ice cream and Frodo just sat on the bed watching. Lynn took Merry's ice cream and he started to chase her around the room. The narrator had finished eating her big bowl of popcorn and went to get herself her own tub of ice cream when she saw Merry chasing Lynn around the room. "Yea chasing. I hope the bunnies win!" Said the narrator to herself. Lynn and Merry stopped and Pippin stopped eating his ice cream. "WE HEARD YOU!" THEY ALL SAID. The pink bunnies now had gotten into Merry's coffee ice cream and soon were jumping around and hoping all over the room. "Why are there pink bunnies hoping around in my room?" asked Lynn following one of the pink bunnies that was heading toward Frodo. "Ummm so who wants to listen to the radio?????? "Lynn said pushing the button as a loud music turned on. All the hobbits turned towards the small radio and began to laugh. "What it's a radio it plays music!" Lynn said. Suddenly the song "Days Go By" came on and the pink bunnies started to dance (like in the car commercial where the girl is dancing in the car with her friends) and Frodo joined in. The song ended and the song by Eminem came on and the bunnies as well as Frodo began dancing again. The Eminem song finally ended but Frodo was still dancing around the room. "Should we stop him???????" Lynn asked while watching Frodo do the chicken dance around the room. "No." said Merry and Pippin trying not to laugh.  
  
More to come me hope you like it please R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. Chapter Three: Trimming the hedges and p...

Disclaimer: Me do not own any Lord of the Rings characters (except the cardboard cut out of Frodo!!) But Lynn, Mom, Mandy the moron, and pizza are mine (Yummy)!!!  
  
Chapter Three: Trimming the hedges for pizza  
  
It was soon getting dark and the sun was going down. The pink bunnies had left to go find a better place with grace and plenty of Coffee Ice Cream and music. Frodo, Merry, Pippin, and Lynn all sat around and stared at each other when Lynn's mom knocked on the door "Lynn I'm going to get pizza I'll be back in about twenty minutes max." "Ok mom." Lynn said slightly opening the door just enough so her mom could only see her. The car finally left and Lynn opened her door. "What do you hobbits want to do???" Lynn asked turning off the light in the hallway. "I don't know. Eat???" asked Pippin. "Where going to eat later Pip." Merry said. The narrator decided it was time to add yet another character. Some sparks came from the floor and there appeared Gandalf. "Gandalf!" Frodo said running over to him. "Why are you over here Gandalf?" Lynn asked curiously looking up at the tall wizard. "I've come here to get Frodo as well as the other hobbits, but I don't know how to get back." Gandalf said looking over the room. Suddenly a small dog came into the room barking at Gandalf. "Animal don't mess with me!" Gandalf said pointing his staff at the little dog. Suddenly the stall light up and the dog began backing away slowly. "What did you do to Mandy!?" Lynn said picking up her frightened dog. "That thing has a name???? Well I'm sorry for scaring it." Gandalf said slightly smiling. Mandy jumped out of Lynn's hands and walked and walked over to Frodo and started to wag her tail. "I think she likes you Frodo!" Merry said. The door to the house opened. "My mom is home. You guys will have to stay in here and I will get you some pizza ok?" Lynn said looking out the door and looking back at all the hobbits and wizard. Lynn went over to the box of pizza and grabbed about 6-7 slices of pizza and came back to her room. "Here you go. Just don't let Mandy get any pizza since she isn't allowed to eat it." Lynn said handing a slice to Frodo who was petting Mandy while she was staring up at him. As everyone was eating pizza and talking the Narrator had just answered the door to see the deliveryman who gave her one large pizza and soon sat herself down on the couch and ate and watched the show. Lynn found the remote and turned on the television. The hobbits and wizard just stared at it. "There are little people in there! We got to go save them!!!!" Merry said getting his sword out. "Relax, it's just the T.V. there not really stuck in it." Lynn said half laughing. She turned the channel and the show "The Osbournes" was on. After the show finished Lynn turned off the T.V. All four people stared at the T.V. in shock. There was a loud noise outside the window. "What is that?" asked Lynn to Gandalf. "I don't know. Though I shall go and find out." Gandalf said heading towards the door. "Uh no your not. Your going to stay with the three hobbits so mom doesn't ask me why I have a man with a pointy hat in my room as well as three little people." Lynn said getting in front of the door and going outside. "Hullo??" Lynn said turning the corner of the house to see a hobbit pushing his way out of some bushes. "Samwise Gamgee what are you doing here!?" Lynn yelled helping the hobbit out of the bush. "Pardon me but the narrator dropped me down here. I was trimming Master Frodo's hedge when I came here." Sam said still struggling in the bush. "Well its ok. We need to get inside the house before my mom notices a hobbit stuck in the bushes out here." Lynn said getting Sam out of the bush and taking him with her around the corner of the house. Lynn snuck into the house through the sliding glass door but thankfully her mom had the door closed in the computer room. The door to the computer room opened right when Lynn was a step away from the door. "Lynn what are you doing?" her mother asked in suspicion. "Ummm nothing I'm just going to my room to read." Lynn said shoving Sam into the room. Lynn ran inside her room and shut the door. "Whew!! But wait where are you going to sleep?" Lynn said looking at the four hobbits and the wizard. "Narrator I need your help!!!" Lynn said looking up at the ceiling. "Fine!!!! Be mean and not say please!!!!" said the narrator bringing down 5 sleeping bags. "What are they suppose to do with these? Camp out in my bedroom?!" Lynn said. "Some can sleep in your closet! Have one by the side of your bed!" the Narrator said getting mad at Lynn. "Fine! Gandalf, Sam, and Merry you go sleep in the closet. Frodo and Pippin you sleep on the one side of my bed." Lynn said grinning. "Here we go again!" Frodo groaned.  
  
More to come. This one is not that good at all since I can't think of what to write and my thoughts are flowing off with the Fellowship soundtrack. The next chapter should be better!!!! Please R&R!!!!!!!! 


	4. Chapter Four: Legolas and showers

Disclaimer: I do not own any lord of the rings characters or Frodo. Well except for cardboard Frodo. I own all the others except I partially own Raye and Marie.  
  
Chapter four: Legolas and showers  
  
Gandalf was the first to fall asleep since you could hear his snoring. "Nighty night Frodo I love yooouuu!!!!" Lynn said looking down at the floor where Frodo was. "Goodnight." Frodo said mumbling and turning so he wont face Lynn. "What about me??? No goodnight, Sleep well, anything???" Pippin said looking rather sad. "Goodnight Pippin. May you sleep peacefully." Lynn said smiling at the little person in the sleeping bag. "Thank you at least someone cares about me!" Pippin said soon drifting off to sleep. Lynn awoke to Gandalf stretching while hitting the ceiling and closet. "Frodo?? Are you awake yet??" Lynn whispered looking down. "Yeah I'm awake." He said looking up at her with his adorable blue eyes. Pippin suddenly sat up and "I want breakfast!!!!! "Fine I'll get you breakfast but hold on." Lynn said getting out of the covers. Lynn went into the kitchen to see what food they had left. "Ooohhh muffins!!!" Lynn said taking out a package of chocolate chip muffins. After making the delicious looking muffins she brought them to her room. "Guys I have muffins! Who wants some?" "ME ME!!!!!!" Said the fellowship grabbing a muffin. After chowing down on muffins. The narrator after having a peaceful night sleep decided to stir up something to eat. Luckily someone had made muffins as well as some tea for her so she took her small tray of food and sat down on the nice comfortable sofa. Everyone was just sitting around full from the muffins since they were really big muffins so again the narrator threw in another character. Some shampoo and a muffin that the narrator obviously dropped fell to the floor and then Legolas fell to the ground. "OOWWW! My hair!" Legolas said getting off of the floor and checking his hair. "The muffin is mine!" Pippin said leaping for the muffin and stuffing it in his face. "LLEEGGOOOLLAASS!!!!!" Lynn said running over to the elf and nearly making him fall back down. "Who are you and why am I here?" Legolas said. "Well I'm Lynn and you know all the other people and ummm your in my room. Can I flick you ears??? Are they real???? Can you I use your bow and arrow?? Did you know you smell like wood??" Lynn said staring up at the confused elf. "No you can't flick my ears, yes there real, no you cant you use my bow and arrows, and Do I really smell like wood?? My soap is suppose to smell like pine but I never really could...." Legolas said half stopping in his sentence. "Shampoo! My shampoo! Not your shampoo my shampoo!" Legolas taking the bottle of shampoo and heading off into the closet. "Legolas??? The bathroom is the other way. I'll show you where it is so you can shampoo your blonde hair.how do you keep it so shiny?? "Well the first thing you do is condition it then you shampoo and then condition it and the secret tip is the second conditioning." After showing Legolas how to use the shower Lynn went and sat on the bed. "Ummm do you guys need to use the shower also????" Lynn said. "NOOOOOOOOO not a bath!" The fellowship said hiding from Lynn. "Fine you wont take a bath. It's not my fault when all of you smell really bad and I end up not going in the room at all." After Legolas had showered for an hour he came back and sat down on the bed. "Ok now peoplez I'm going to go take a shower. Do not go in the bathroom!" Lynn said. As soon as Erica was in the bathroom all of the fellowship ran to the bathroom door and tried to look in. Suddenly Erica opened the door to see 6 heads looking at her. "Ok now I'm calling Amy and she is watching the door for me!" Lynn said storming over to the phone to call Amy. Amy came within 20 minutes of the phone call and stood at the door shocked when she saw Legolas. "Leegggooolllaaasss!!!!! I love you!!!" Amy said hugging him really really hard. "Can't breathe! Help! Someone.please!" Legolas sputtered turning purple with each word. "Amy let go!" Lynn said releasing the grip on Amy's hug. "Ok now Amy listen I need you to guard the door while I take a shower because of people who like to spy on people when they try to take a shower!!!!!" Lynn said glaring at the fellowship. "OK. I'll make sure that no one gets in there." Amy said nodding at Lynn. During the middle of Lynn's shower someone walked into the bathroom. Lynn though didn't notice it since she was singing to "Commotion" (another one of the car commercial songs!). The person stood right by the shower while Lynn was jumping around in the shower singing into a shampoo bottle. "Lynn?" the person said. "Wha????? Who is that???!!!" Lynn said turning off the water and getting the towel hanging on holder. "Its me." He said stepping forward to reveal Frodo. "Frodo why did you come in here?" Lynn asked looking into Frodo's eyes. "Umm well Merry and Pippin are fighting over your friend. Gandalf is showing Sam tricks and Legolas is brushing his hair. Since no one was by the door I thought I might just come in and tell you." Frodo said blushing. "Awwww its ok. Thank you for telling me. But I want to get back to my shower so go and tell Amy to go back at guarding the door." Lynn said leading Frodo out the door. Lynn finally got her shower but realized she left her clothes out in her room. Without thinking of asking Amy to get them for her she walked out wearing a towel. The whole fellowship turned and looked at her as she entered out of the door. "What??? What's wrong??? Wait..AAAAHHHHHH!!!" Lynn said yelling and running back into the bathroom. "Amy get my clothes I left out there and hand them to me through the door. Amy????? Amy?????" Lynn said waiting for Amy to reply. "Ummmm here are you clothes.." Frodo said slipping the clothes through the door. "Uh thanks Frodo." Lynn said taking them and quickly closing the door.  
  
More soon. It's early in the morning and I'm an insane lunatic! Muhahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha. AWWWWW sad song on the radio sniffle sniffle begins crying. I want Frodo!!!!!!! Please R&R I hope you enjoyed this chapter. More to come!!!! 


	5. Chapter Five: Beauty Tips from a Ringwra...

Disclaimer: I do not own any lord of the rings characters except for Frodo! Mwah hahaahahahahahhaahaha sniff sniff I smell popcorn!!!!!! Though I do also own Lynn, The narrator and other peoplez though they halfway own themselves....  
  
Chapter 5: Beauty tips from ringwraith  
  
After the most embarrassing incident with Frodo walking in on Lynn in the shower wearing only a towel Lynn left the bathroom. Gandalf was poking the little globe that is squishy-like. Legolas was still brushing his hair with Lynn's hairbrush Sam was in the corner of the room picking his nose. Merry, Amy, and Pippin were calling people on the phone. And Frodo just sat on the bed. "Ummmm I'm calling Marie. I'll see if she'll go do something with you guys." Lynn said grabbing the phone from Merry. Lynn arranged for the fellowship and Amy as well as Lynn's other friend Raye to go with them to play mini-golf. "What about you Lynn why are you not going?" Frodo asked. Merry was picking at something on Lynn. "I.want.my.own.time!" Lynn said removing the small hand of her shirt. "I think its PMS.." Amy said to Pippin and Merry. Giggles started to come from the narrator. "I HEARD THAT!!!" Lynn said heading to the bathroom. "I told you Pip. It really is PMS!" Amy said laughing. All of the peoplez except Lynn headed to play Bowling. "Awwww this is no fun now! I'm going to add another one mwah hahahahahahahahaa cough. As Lynn finally got out of the bathroom a black something hit her wall and fell on the floor. "Owww! That's gotta hurt!" Lynn said examining the black thing. It got up after a couple minutes and dusted itself off. "Who are you?" Lynn said looking suspiciously at it. "Lynn I am your father! No just kidding I'm a ringwraith and I'm here to get the one ring but you can just call me nazgul #00000000000000001." Said the black thing. "Ohh ok but I don't have the ring. Well I do have rings but none of them are the ring you're talking about.sorry!" Lynn said sitting herself on the bed. "Yeah right. The ring is right there! You liar I'm gonna tell sauraman on you!" The Ringwraith said grabbing the small ring. "Uhh its fake. Just made of some type of medal with gold paint on it. You can keep it if you want." Lynn said getting out some gum from her pocket. "Gum! Gum! I want some gum!" Said the Ringwraith losing attention of the ring and sitting next to Lynn. "You can't have any. It's my gum and I only had one piece left. "Give me the gum! Your not being fair!" the Ringwraith said. "To bad!" Lynn said sticking the lat piece of gum in her mouth. "Meanie!" said the Ringwraith stabbing Lynn in the stomach. "OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!" Lynn said trying to hold back tears. "Nighty night!" The ringwraith said as Lynn fell back onto the bed. Everyone soon got back from bowling where it tied Gandalf/Amy/Sam. "Gandalf you cheated!" Amy said glaring at Gandalf. Humming "No I didn't I just.uh.used a bit of magic!" "Yeah enough to have you win!" Sam said kicking Gandalf in the shins. "Oww!" said Gandalf. "Will you two..." Frodo said opening the door to see a ringwraith painting his nails and talking to Lynn who was lying on the bed holding her stomach with a cloth that had some blood on it. "What happened??? Are you ok Lynn?" Frodo said looking rather worried. "I..I...I...he started it and I..I.nighty night." Lynn said falling back into unconsciousness. "What did you do to her?" Legolas asked. "Nothing I just..poked her in the stomach..a little to hard. She started it she wouldn't give me any gum!" Said the ringwraith pointing the nail polish at Lynn. "We need to help her. Gandalf help her!" Frodo said sitting by her on the bed. "Uhhh I don't know shake her!" Gandalf said. "Legolas?!" said a voice coming closer and closer to the room. "OH NO NOT HER! SAVE ME PLEASE AHHHHHHHHH!" Legolas said hiding in the closet.  
  
~ ok well I can't think of anything except getting Fellowship on DVD my friend is getting it tonight but I have to wait till like nine in the morning. I WANT MY DVD! sniff sniff crying Please R&R and hope you enjoyed it and MERRY EASTER hands you a chocolate easter bunny ^^ 


	6. Chapter Six: Spin That Bottle!

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone except Frodo but I have proof too! Soo no one can stop me mwah hahahahahhahahahaahahha! Though I partially own Raye, Marie, and well also from chapter five I meant to say bowling not mini-golf sowwie for the confusion! ^^  
  
Chapter Six: Spin that bottle!  
  
Lynn after taking some medicine recovered from what the ringwraith number#000000000000000001 did even though he still wanted some gum. Amy had to leave but Marie and Raye were still there. "Uhh what do you want to do?" asked Raye who was sitting on the floor. "I don't know." Marie said staring at Gandalf. "Why are you staring at me little one?" Gandalf said. "I AM NOT LITTLE!" Marie said stepping on Gandalf's feet. "OUCH!" Gandalf said rubbings his foot. "Lets play spin the bottle!" said Raye grinning at Legolas. "Do I have too." Added Legolas looking at Raye who winked at him. "Ok then. All those that think Legolas is wrong and we should play spin the bottle raise your hands." Asked Marie as everyone but Legolas raised their hands. "Ha ha we outvoted you but we need a bottle!" said Raye. "Oh I know where can get one." Lynn said looking up at the ceiling. Today the narrator had decided she would try drinking coca-cola from those glass bottles (like they did a very long time) yup. She had already gone through 5 bottles of cocoa-cola while watching the character people on her big screen camera like thing-a-ma-bob-er. "Narrator person could we please have a bottle to play a game??" asked Frodo. "Sure." Said the narrator sticking a coca-cola bottle in a toilet paper roll and lowering it down on a fishing rod. "What the hell? We don't need toilet paper!" Lynn said holding up the toilet paper. "Well...go wrap someone's house.I don't know!" Said the narrator throwing down another role of toilet paper hitting Merry and Pippin this time. There was knocking at the front door. "Hold on guys." Lynn said running out of her room and to the front door. She came back a minute later and said "Amy is gonna stay with us for the day since she left her purse here." "HULLO!!!!!!!!!!!!!" said Merry and Pippin running to Amy and hugging her. "So are we gonna play or not?" Raye said hugging Legolas to death. "Play what?" said Amy. "Spin the bottle..we have a bottle and everything." Said Raye. So they started to play spin the bottle it was Sam's turn first. He spun the bottle round and round and it landed on...Lynn. "..Heh.." Sam said blushing. "Go in the closet!" Raye said pushing Lynn and Sam into the closet. After 5 minutes Sam and Lynn came out of the closet. Sam was a very beet red and Lynn looked rather shocked. "Are you ok Lynn." Asked Legolas. "..Fine.Fine."Lynn said walking out of the door and into the bathroom. "I don't suppose were going to see her again?" asked Pippin. "Don't think so Pip." Said Merry trying not to laugh. It was Merry turn next. He spinned " Please let it land on Amy.!" And yet it did land on Amy and Merry grabbed Amy's hand. Five minutes later they both came out. Both were smiling. "No fair Merry! I want me and Amy to kiss!" said Pippin grabbing Amy's arm. "She is mine! NO Mine! Mine! Mine! MINE!" Said both of them arguing over Amy. "Stop! You both got me ok?" Said Amy smiling. "Ok! Come on Amy!!" Said Pippin laughing and pulling Amy into the closet with him. Another five minutes went by. Finally another two minutes later Amy and Pip got out of the closet both with the biggest smiles on there faces. Lynn finally left the bathroom. "Welcome back." Said both Sam and Frodo at the same time. "Ehh thanks??" said Lynn looking at both of them in curiosity. "Whose turn is it next?" asked Raye. "I believe its Gandalf." Said Amy. All eyes were on Gandalf praying they would not get him. The bottle spinned slowly seeming to last eternity when it finally stopped..it landed on Marie. There were 3 sighs of relief and one other sigh that couldn't be heard. Both Gandalf and Marie walked into the closet. The minutes went by and Raye went up to the door to listen.."I don't hear anything." Raye said. There was no noise at all. Finally Raye opened the door and there was Gandalf and Marie...ARGUING! "You can't just govern the whole world Gandalf you need to Blow it up.that will take care of the world!" said Marie. "No you must rule them with your knowledge." Said Gandalf obviously not wanting to make sense. "Ok now out! You've had enough time to argue in there..at least I think that's what you two were doing." Said a confused Raye leading them out the door. "Whose turn is it now??" asked Marie. "Ehh I think its Legolas." Said Lynn who was sitting next to a smiling Frodo. "NO NO Please don't make me go in!!!!!! Especially not with Raye.!" said Legolas hiding. "Oh come on Legolas quit being a baby!" said Marie pulling him to sit down. "Oh well ..here it goes." He said spinning the bottle. It landed on Raye. "NO not here please make me go with someone else.Lynn???..Amy????...Marie?????" said a panicked Legolas. "NO you're coming with me!" said Raye pulling him into the closet with her. There was a scream a little bit later from Legolas but nothing after that. After 20 minutes there still was nothing. "I don't care now I'm going to see what there doing!" said Lynn pulling open the door to find Legolas and Raye making out in the closet. "Dude, like out of the closet!..NOW!" said Lynn half laughing. "And I thought Legolas was afraid of Raye." Said Amy to Merry in a low tone. "Now at last it is Frodo's turn. Go ahead Frodo." Said Amy. Frodo spinned the bottle with his adorable hands.and it pointed right at Lynn who was now across from him. Lynn got up first then Frodo did. They both walked into the closet and closed the door. "So uhh.yeah I think were suppose to kiss." Said Lynn barely being able to see Frodo's face. "I think we are too. Heh heh." Said Frodo very shyly. Frodo leaned in to kiss Lynn and they bumped noses. They both laughed it off though and tried again. The door opened in what seemed like a couple of seconds later. "I think that's all." Said Raye grinning at Lynn. Only one thought was on Frodo's mind right now..Love.  
  
Ok peoplez what do you think I really like getting comments from you peoplez so yeah.its not that good since I'm preoccupied by school and stuff but yeah..lol.I'll be sure to write my later. 


	7. Chapter Seven: OH lets go frolic through...

Disclaimer: Meh don't own anyone.except for Lynn.narrator..mom and Frodo!!! I have a way of owning him! Oh and I am sorry for any mistakes.when it may have said Erica its really Lynn I just got my names mixed up heh heh....  
  
Ch.7 OH lets go Frolic through Wal-Mart!!!!! After playing spin the bottle everyone grew weary and decided to go to sleep since Amy's parents said it was OK with them if she stayed over. So Gandalf not wanting to be by the others and finding the closet quite comfortable decided to again sleep in the closet. Raye snatched Legolas and made him sleep by her, which really all he did was get an hour of sleep. Merry and Pippin both wanting to sleep next to Amy, which nearly did go into a brawl leaving scrapes and bruises slept on both sides of Amy. Marie found that sleeping in the middle left the most legroom so she slept there. Sam slept next to Lynn as well as Frodo who for most of the night just watched her slept until she awoke seeing his beautiful blue eyes staring at her. "Ehh.Frodo??? You can go to sleep now.heh heh." Lynn said quite startled to even see Frodo next to her in the first place. "Oh...sorry." Said Frodo slightly smiling. The next day came in rainy and cold. It was actually about 10 a.m. when they all woke up. "Morn'n Lynn." Said Sam in a rather cheery sense. "Yeah. Good morning." Lynn said rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. Frodo though was still asleep. "Frodo.. you awake??" Lynn said and Frodo's eye's opened and he said "yeah." Marie and Sam were the first two to leave but only going to each of the bathrooms. "Uhh hold on." Said Lynn getting out of the blanket that lay on the floor and heading towards the kitchen. Her mum was gone at work but there was toast that was already made for her friends so Lynn made more toast and brought it to her guests as well as a arrange of fruits and A large Pitcher like Glass of Orange Juice. Everyone ate gladly and soon breakfast was over. "Ummm so what do you want to do today?" asked Lynn collecting the plates and glasses. "Lets Go To WAL-MART!!!!!!!" said Amy. "Yeah!" said the rest of them.. suddenly Pippin looked back at Amy and said, "What's WAL-MART?" "Err..it's a store." Said Raye. So Vicky being the only one who could fully drive a car took them to WAL-MART. "Wow..." said Sam looking up at the Wal-Mart in awe. They ran across the street still wet from the rain. "Umm ok do you want to all stay together or just split apart?" asked Lynn who was holding Frodo's hand. "We'll split up. I need to find some cosmetics anyways." Said Raye clinging to Legolas. "Uhh well me and Amy are going to go and try on clothes." Said Lynn. "OOH were coming too!" said Pippin. Marie went off and Gandalf too in different directions. Sam and Frodo walked off as well to a different direction. Amy and Lynn headed to the clothes having Merry and Pippin following them. Immediately Lynn and Amy found clothing that they liked and decided they would try it on. After finding many different shirts and jeans they headed over to the dressing room. When they had finished they noticed that one of the hobbits was missing. "Ehhhh.Merry where did Pippin go?" asked Lynn. "He went." said Merry but before finishing Pippin came out of the dressing room wearing a dress. "What in gawd's name are you doing Pippin!?" asked Amy wide-eyed. "What? I wanted to know what it was like to wear a dress.AND I LIKE IT TOO!" Pippin said skipping past them and on to the front of Wal-Mart. "Dude we totally need to get him before he like makes a fool of himself." Said Lynn. By the time Amy and Lynn had found Pippin he was putting on really high-heeled shoes. "Pippin take those shoes off!" yelled Lynn running over to where he was sitting. "LOOK AT ME I'M A TALL PERSON!" Pippin said trying to run in high heels. He began to run in the high heels but he didn't get to far and ended up on falling on his face. "I told you to take the shoes off." Lynn said helping Pippin up.  
  
___________________________________________________  
  
Frodo and Sam could be found in the music department listening to the many many many c.d.'s there. Eventually Lynn, Amy, Pippin, and Merry found Sam and Frodo. "Hullo Lynn!" said Sam and Frodo again which made them both laugh. "Hello??" said Lynn. "Ehmmm.so what type of music have you been listening to?" asked Lynn looking at the cover of the c.d. Frodo was listening to. "I don't know just different ones." Sam said putting back an O-TOWN c.d. "Hey guys have you seen where Legolas went?" asked Raye appearing suddenly from an aisle. "Ehh no weren't you with him last?" asked Lynn. "Yeah but he just ran away from me when I was making him try on boxers." Raye said slightly blushing. "Lets go find him then." Said Frodo. They started from the very end of the store where groceries were sold. When they got to the produce aisle the hobbits eyes widened in Awe. "MUSHROOMS!" yelled Pippin running over to packages of mushrooms and began eating them. "NOOOO PIPPIN YOU CAN'T EAT THE MUSHROOMS!" Amy yelled pulling him away from the packages of mushrooms. Eventually the got to the near end of the store. "Where did he go?" asked Raye looking into the aisle ahead of them. As reaching the second to last aisle they found him.. holding about five bottles of shampoo. "Ehh.Legolas?? What are you doing with the shampoo?" asked Lynn taking a step closer to him. "NOOOOO my shampoo! My precioussssss.." He said clinging to the shampoo. "Ok.whate..."Said Amy when he started saying something. "I've got the urge!~" and so he went on singing that. "Lets just go ok?" said Lynn taking the bottles away from him and pulling him away from the aisle. "Where is Marie?" asked Raye. "I'm right here." Said Marie walking out of the aisle next to them. "Dude you like scared me!" said Lynn laughing. Eventually they found Gandalf..a cart lady right behind which he says she was stalking him. So then the they all left the Wal-Mart without buying anything.. Fin for this chapter..  
  
Yes yes I know im not thinking but I couldn't think of an ending!!!!!! Next chapter is when im adding someone else so yah.PLEASE R&R!!!!!! 


	8. Chapter Eight: Laser Tag!

Disclaimer: I do not own any lord of the rings characters.  
  
Ch. 8 Laser Tag! The bunch piled into the car having Marie still driving and Gandalf sitting next to her in the passengers seat. While in the next row Amy sat between Merry and Pippin due to them fighting about who gets to sit next to her. While in the back Raye sat on Legolas's lap that he didn't really enjoy and Sam sat next to Lynn and Frodo sat on her lap.  
  
"Where should we go next?" asked Marie stopping at a red light. "I don't have much money left what about you three?" Lynn said pulling out 15 dollars from her purse. "Well Raye and I together have 10. What about you Marie?" said Amy. "Only 10." Said Marie trying to keep her concentration on the road. "Ehhh...well I'm not going to go to the mall.why don't we go play laser tag?" asked Marie. "Sure why not it only costs 15 for us to get in." Lynn said.  
  
They turned into the parking lot and everyone piled out though Frodo and Lynn where the last to get out. Frodo seemed to have changed since the past couple of days. As Lynn was getting out of the car Frodo grabbed her wrist. "Wha the.?? What Frodo? Something the matter?" Lynn said. Frodo just smiled and took Lynn's hand. When the other eight got into the building they realized that Lynn and Frodo where not there. "Where did they go?" asked Raye who had been staring still at the poor Legolas. "Hmm I think we have ourselves a new couple." Amy said slightly grinning. "Who are the teams gonna be." Said Raye clinging to Legolas while the others where laughing as they watched the elf being tortured by a girl 100 times as young as he was.  
  
"Ehrr..ok? Lets see well there are 10 people so there will be an even number.Legolas, Gandalf, Sam, Marie, and..Raye will all be on one team and Amy, Merry, Pippin, Frodo, and I will be on another." I said. "Yes!!!!! Thank you Lynn!!!!!! I have you now Leggie!!" said Raye latching on to a horrified Legolas.  
  
They went into two different rooms and then entered the little place where you play laser tag (you know that place!).  
  
Pippin and Gandalf where both named team captains and soon the four girls began to laugh and where soon shooting at the opposing team but the other 6 just stood there. "I think I get it!" said Pippin shooting his little laser gun. After awhile nothing happened. "Ai Merry! Nothing's happening!" said Pippin looking down at his gun. "Well Pip, you've got it pointing at yourself." Said Merry turning it so it was facing directly at Gandalf whose big pointy hat was sticking out from behind a wall. Pippin shot and hit Gandalf. "Fool of a Took!" could be heard from Gandalf.  
  
"OOH Leggie let me help you!!!" Raye said chasing after Legolas. "Stay away!!!!!!!!! AAAAAHHHHH SAVE ME!!!!" said Legolas trying to shoot her. After a while the others began to finally understand what to do and soon they where all laughing and shooting at one another though you could still here Gandalf yelling "Fool of a Took" every once in awhile. While Lynn was having target practice at Legolas someone tapped on the shoulder. "Ehh????" she said turning around to see Frodo. There seemed to be a connection between them that they walked over a little ways and soon fell into a deep kiss. Suddenly as if a spell had been broken there was a tap on Frodo's shoulder. It was Pippin who kept on poking at Frodo. Amy though was standing yet from afar. "I told you there a couple." Said Amy whispering to Merry who was laughing. It was then called out that Pippin's team had won over Gandalf's team. "Fool of a Took! Next time let the wiser one win because...I WANT MY MOMMIE!!!!!" said Gandalf throwing a tantrum on the floor. "Ehh..mind helping him Legolas?" asked Lynn.  
  
Once after the Gandalf was revived of his tantrum they all piled yet again into the comfy car. While driving back to Lynn's house a horrible smell was in the car. "Ewww.my gawd who just farted??" asked Lynn covering her nose. Everyone except one began to yell about the smell. "Sigh. That's better." Everyone turned around to see it was Legolas. Raye's face had gone white. "Ewwwwwwwwwwww!" she said jumping off Legolas's lap and inching over to where Amy was sitting. They eventually entered the driveway to Lynn's house and everyone except Legolas jumped out the car breathing heavily. "Lynn..want to go for a walk?" asked Frodo who had been talking to Sam. "Sure.why not." Lynn said and they walked leaving the rest of the bunch..speechless. ~Ok R&R yes I know tacky..and I know I haven't written in awhile but like J.K. Rowling with the next Harry Potter book I had Writers Block! bum bum bum! But I have finished this chapter now.and I'd love to hear your response on this story it being my first fanfic and all haha Toodles~ ~*Zeh Great Writer of this Tacky Fanfiction!*~ 


	9. Chapter Nine: Yah Yah Mall! ooh lala do...

Disclaimer: meh do not own lord of the rings peoplez yah.  
  
"You need people of intelligence on this sort of mission.quest..thing" Also this is yet a question that's been on my mind.what do female dwarves look like???  
  
Thank You all that have put a review on my story!!! sniffle sniffle I wuv you all!!!!! (No I'm some queer person!) Ai folks I went a bit romantic and so please forgive me if I get a bit into the romantic stuff.to much romance these days!  
  
Ch.9  
  
Lynn handing them the keys to the house before walking with Frodo. Frodo and Lynn began walking down the street soon being out of site from the rest of them. "So was there something you wanted to talk about?" Lynn asked. "Heh I don't know..it's just.whats going to happen when us fellowship leave? I don't want to leave you." Frodo said kissing her hand. "I don't know what will happen. But I'm glad to still have you here." Lynn said giving Frodo's hand a quick squeeze and they began to walk around the street until the reached back to the house. "Ehh well we better go in.there probably wondering whats happened.heh." Lynn said opening the door for Frodo.  
  
When they walked in there was faint music playing from inside Lynn's room. Lynn opened the door to her room to hear the radio was on and Amy and Raye where holding a broom for Legolas who was walking under it. "What the heck are you guys doing????!" asked Lynn. "Playing Limbo? We didn't know what else to do while you two went walking." Raye said taking the broom and hitting Legolas with it on his butt. Legolas blinked and ran to the other end of the room. "Well it's getting kinda late now and I'm getting tired.I suggest we all get some sleep." Said Lynn. The rest decided it was best to go to bed as well. Erica moved to a farther space from the rest and Frodo moved his sleeping bag right next to her. She smiled and they fell asleep hands intertwined together.  
  
Again the next morning came in gloomy and rainy. "Merry?" "What Pippin?" "Are you awake?" "No I'm in a deep sleep." "Oh.Merry?" "What Pippin?" "I've got to go the bathroom." "Then go." "Amy is sleeping on me though." "Move her then." ".She is sleeping on my arms." "Tell her to get off of you then." Could be heard from Merry and Pippin. Lynn felt someone stroking her hair and she opened her eyes. "Good morning sunshine." Frodo said kissing her softly on her cheek. "Good Mornin' Frodo." She said. "Ai Legolas why don't we do that?" Raye said. "Because your evil." He said earning a slap from Raye.  
  
Lynn sleepily went into the kitchen and a stack of pancakes was made and another note was left by her mum saying "Dear Lynn, went out will be back later. Luv Mum." She took out the same tray from yesterday and put syrup and glasses on it as well as a pitcher of milk and utensils. When she was about to grab everything she felt a tap on the shoulder. The four hobbits where all there. "Can we help you carry anything?" Merry asked grabbing utensils off the tray. "Ehrr sure why not. Just don't drop anything and don't eat everything like u tried to do with the muffins. She handed the pancakes and milk to Sam; she gave Pippin the syrup. "Ai I'm forgetting plates!" Lynn said reaching for the plates when she felt Frodo's arm rest on her back. She turned around and bent down a bit to face Frodo and he kissed her. There kiss deepened and soon there tongues began to touch. To Lynn it seemed like it would last forever when Frodo turned around. Pippin and Amy where staring at them jaws dropped. "We were just going to get the plates." Said Pippin trying to make himself look normal. Lynn handing them the plates and they left. "I told you they'd be doing that.." Amy said whispering in Pippins ear.  
  
They all ate breakfast though Amy, Lynn, Frodo, and Pippin did not say a word. "Where should we go today??" Raye asked. "Well...we haven't gone to the mall yet but if we do go I'm going to need to get money from my folks since I'm running short." Marie said. She took the two other girls home and said she would be back for everyone in about thirty minutes. Merry, Pippin, Sam, and Gandalf all went outside to smoke there pipe while Legolas was brushing his hair in the bathroom, and Frodo and Lynn stayed and talked mostly. Marie honked the horn and everyone like went to the front and got back into there regular seating though Pippin sat on Amy's lap and Raye sat with Amy and Merry leaving Legolas alone in case he was to fart again.  
  
They arrived at the mall and everyone pilled out. When they got to the entrance they decided to split up. Amy, Lynn, Merry, Pippin, and Frodo all went to one end of the mall and Raye, Gandalf, Legolas, Sam, and Marie went to another. Amy and the rest went into Claire's first. There was nothing much to see in there though Amy did see a necklace and Lynn saw a ring that both liked. "Amy? May we borrow some money please??" asked Merry and Pippin looking mischievous. Amy handed them a ten and they went off. "May I have some money too?" Frodo asked and Lynn handed him 7 dollars (two of which she found in a pair of jeans). "Wanna go to Sam Goody?" Lynn asked and Amy nodded. They walked into the music store. "Look..there's Taylor." Lynn said looking at a boy flipping through c.d.'s. "Should I go to talk to him?" Amy asked. "No duh. You've had a crush on him since the beginning of the year." Lynn said pushing Amy towards him and nearly bumping into him. "Hi." Amy said pretending to be looking at a Red Hot Chili Peppers c.d.. "Hey. How has your summer been?" he asked. "Good. Yours?" Amy said. "Go.."He was about to say but was stopped when to little men cam in front of him. " 'Leave her alone she is ours.' 'Yah!'" Both of the hobbits said. Taylor left as quickly as possible from all three of them. "He was a bit weird in my opinion." Lynn said to Amy. Amy and Lynn both went in different directions since Amy wanted to talk to Merry and Pip now about what happened so Amy headed to Babages (think I misspelled that) and Lynn and Frodo went to go sit for awhile on a bench (Yes a bench!!!!) and they talked but as soon as they began to kiss Merry, Pippin, and Amy walked up. They headed over to Payless shoes. Merry and Pippin and Frodo where way ahead of Lynn and Amy. "What is with you two? All you have been doing is making out with Frodo?!" Amy said grinning. "What? We are just kissing.people kiss." Lynn said giggling. When they got into Payless Frodo was just sitting there on one of those bench things for when u try on shoes. "Ehrr Frodo where is Merry and Pippin?" Amy asked. Frodo pointed and there came Merry and Pippin with stockings on there head. "Oi!!!!" Lynn said hitting her head with the palm of her hand. Amy grabbed the stockings off of Merry and Pippin's head and grabbed them by the shirt collar. "Sorry." Lynn muttered passing a guy putting shoes away. "Quite Alright." He said and they left to find the rest. To be continued~  
  
OH I know this ending sucks but its hard to think of stuff with all of this stupid stuff at school to worry about! Please R&R I love to hear from yah pplz!!!!!!!!!!!! Oi and the dude that said quite all right..his name is Andrew...(Yes Amy Andrew I have made him Andrew mwah hahahahahaha) (to all those whose names are Amy its not u so don't worry.. Expect for the one who knows what im talking about heehee ^-^) 


	10. Chapter Nine continued: Yah Yah Mall! o...

D/c: don't own lord of the rings like any of that.so yeah here it is continued.and im sick so please excuse any weirdness from me x.o""" also anytime that I wrote Rei as Raye.well its suppose to be Rei or if I wrote Vanessa that's Rei and well u get the drift.lol..  
  
Chapter nine continued Amy and Lynn grabbed the hobbits and ran out of the store as fast as they possibly could before they got banned from the shoe-store (yeah me and my friends nearly got in lots of trouble there cuz my ex and everybody was trying to carry amy's lil bro out of the store). "Oi lets go find the rest of them before we get into anymore trouble." Lynn said as they headed to the other side of the mall. They passed by a window showing that outside the rain was pouring down. It was pouring down harder then it had been in the past couple of days. They went to various stores until they finally saw Sam who was looking at some decorating designs. They soon caught up with Gandalf, Marie, Rei, Legolas, and Sam and headed to the car. Once they got outside Marie and Gandalf ran to the car while the rest stayed behind and waited for them.  
  
"Show everyone what you got Leggy!" Rei said. "Uh ok." Legolas said pulling out a pair of pink fuzzy thongs. "Lordy do you plan on wearing those??" Lynn asked bewildered. He nodded proudly and slipped the thongs back into his gap bag. "Such a drama queen." Amy said to Merry. While Lynn was looking out the window Frodo grabbed her hand. They scooted a bit closer together and they kissed. Amy waited a minute before saying "LYNN AND FRODO SITTING IN A TREE. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"  
  
Lynn and Frodo jumped back a bit and both blushed. "Oi do u have a special reason in life to bug me about stuff?" Lynn said grinning at Amy. "YUP." They got to the house and Lynn unlocked the door. Merry and Pippin ran into the house and started jumping on the couches. "Oi Amy did they eat any candy?" Rei asked examining the two hyperactive hobbits.  
  
"Sizzle sizzle coffee brittle Candy Candy yummy yumyum" they said in a chanting like voice. "This is what they had!" Rei said grabbing a very big bag of candy from Merry's coat pocket. "Oi give those back to us! Its ours!" Merry yelled in a very high pitched tone. Rei threw it to Amy where Amy threw it to Marie and Marie threw it to Lynn. "Oi I want my candy back!" Merry said chasing Erica threw rooms. Lynn opened the door and stopped. "What is it?" Amy said. "Hello Aragorn. When did you get here?" Lynn asked dropping the bag of candy, which Merry stole and ran with Pippin into a room to eat it all. Everyone but Merry and Pippin headed into Lynn's room to see Aragorn. He was sitting on Lynn's bed. "Hello. I got here just a few minutes ago. I've come to bring the rest of the fellowship back." "Bring them back?? Why they just got here...I don't want Frodo to leave so quickly" Lynn said giving Frodo a hug. "Come on I don't have all day we have to.I have to get to my belly dancing lessons with Theoden." Aragorn said giving his booty a little shake. A small white light beamed down. Aragorn motioned to Sam and he stepped in and soon was gone. Gandalf was the next to go in. "Legolas" Aragorn said. "NOOOOO Legolas don't leave me I love you lets go and get married and we'll be together forever!!!!!!" Rei said grabbing onto Legolas. "AAAAAAAHHHH save me!!!" Legolas said running into the white light and leaving with his pretty pink fuzzy thongs. "Where is Merry and Pippin?" Aragorn asked. "Oi let me go get them.their eating candy." When Amy walked back in she both of them by the arm. "Amy wait.me and Merry wanted to give you this.for how much we care about you." Pippin said giving Amy a white-pink rose. "Aww thank you" Amy said giving both of them a hug. They both walked into the light eating some jelly belly jellybeans and left. "Now Frodo." Aragorn said. "Aragorn could you possibly wait a minute I have something to say to her." Frodo said grabbing Lynn's hand and walking her outside.the rain had gotten very close to stopping but now it was picking up pace again. "Lynn..I love you. I don't want to have to leave you this soon. I barely know you or at least have gotten a chance to and I have fallen in love with you.one thing I thought would never have happened.well I never would have guessed I would fall in love. But as I was saying..I don't want to have to leave and regret never knowing you so..will you marry me?*~*(yeah ok I know.its so typical of me to do this.but hey its my Fanfiction.I can make whatever I want happen)*~* "Marry you? Like go with you to the shire?" Lynn asked stunned. "Yes. Here's the ring too.I know its not anything fancy but I hope you like it.." he said pulling out the ring Lynn admired in the mall. He slipped it on her finger and said. "So what is your answer?" "I I I.uhmm.YES!" Lynn said and even though the rain was pouring down it didn't matter because they where together and would be.  
  
Lynn and Frodo walked back into the room and everyone seemed to be waiting for one of them to respond. "Well? Whats happening?" Amy asked anxious to know what they talked about and why they where soaking wet. Lynn gave her friends a sweet reassuring smile and said "I'm leaving."  
  
"What? Why?" Rei asked. "Well.Frodo and I are getting married and im going to live with him in the shire or who knows where we might live. I need to get all my stuff now." Lynn said pulling out a travel bag of hers and stuffing it with clothes and other valuable possessions. "Done." She said and she hugged all her friends goodbye and walked into the light with Frodo and left. Then Aragorn did a quick belly dance and left..  
  
Thee Merry(n) Pippin end.lol..yeah this ending sucks cuz it wasn't funny well here u go blooper I made up from TTT Oo oO  
  
Blooper #1 ~*Eye of Sauron*~ An orc trips over power cord~ ~eye of Sauron goes out~ "Damn Orc! I can't see in this friggen hell hole!" ~Orc slowly plugs eye of Sauron back up and backs away slowly~  
  
Blooper #2 ~*Frodo's dream of Gandalf*~ Gandalf and Balrog slowing falling down Khazad-Dum Gandalf-Ooh Steve you make me so hott ooh ooh give me more Yes Yes!! Balrog-UuuG.  
  
This is just a weird thing I thought up in the shower Camera- $150 No Doubt c.d.- $18 Secretly taping Aragorn belly dancing to the no doubt c.d. to have permanent black-mail- priceless 


	11. The Extra bit

Hello Merry Peoplez of who have read this Fanfiction..i just wanted to say WATCH OUT I MAY MAKE A SEQUEL gasp yes.its true...my mum suggested it and I want to thank my lovely reviewers...this time.it will be much funnier.and I don't have an obsessive crush on Frodo..yeah.so if your a friend of Lynn aka Erica aka Meh then I might just add u in..and so yeah..i'll put it up eventually im finishing a few things first so yah...have a good days peoplez.I haven't slept in a good long time.  
  
~*Erica*~ 


End file.
